


【ff14】不给卡引发的..爱情？

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 对猫猫区别对待.jpg依旧是换卡怨念
Relationships: 私设光/无所事事的帝国兵
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Kudos: 2





	【ff14】不给卡引发的..爱情？

用面粉和酒揉搓黄尾的鱼头，冲干净后把鱼头和切成块的白萝卜一起放进炖锅，过了一会，鱼汤的香味慢慢渗了出来。调小火力让汤慢慢的炖上，加纳拿上一套柔软的被子走进卧室，把被子铺好后蹲在床边仔细的盯着昏睡着的同族。

手指戳了戳昏睡着的同族的耳朵，手上毛绒绒的有些凉的触感让加纳触电般的收回了手，扒在床边眼巴巴的看着白色同族的睡颜。在他再次忍不住把魔爪伸向同族搭在身侧的尾巴的时候，对上了一双蓝色的眼睛，和自己的竖着的瞳孔不一样，圆滚滚的瞳孔带这些刚睡醒的迷茫。

可..可爱过头了.....

加纳咽了口口水，紧张的看着睡醒了的同族。

“这是你家？嗯..你把我带回来..有什么目的？”白色的猫咪打量了一下四周的摆设，歪着头看向自己的牌友。

“我..那个..那个..嗯...请你让我成为努恩！！！！”脑子里一片混乱的加纳在那滩蓝色湖水的注视下脱口而出。

所以，是怎么进展到这个步骤的....

加纳愣愣的看着已经脱掉衣服露出光洁肉体的同族，来自帝国统治地区的猫魅凑到加纳耳边，舔舔加纳耳尖的绒毛“不是说要当努恩吗？这样你可当不了努恩。”

“等等..你同意了？”

“对啊，我不喜欢战斗，家里也没人了，去哪都无所谓。”猫魅抬起手揉上加纳的耳朵“如果你包吃包住还陪我打九宫幻卡的话，和你结婚也没问题。”

毛有点糙，是狮子尾巴猫都这样还是冒险者不太去护理毛？

得到许可的加纳没有给帝国同族那么多胡思乱想的时间，小心翼翼的凑上前，试探性的舔了舔白色猫魅的唇角，然后撬开唇齿，掠夺着对方的呼吸。顺势揽住帝国猫的腰把他压倒在身下。手下紧实柔韧的肌肉手感颇为不错，加纳着迷的抚摸着手下的肌肤，摇晃着尾巴，像只小狗一样在同族的身上啃来啃去，在同族的饱满紧实的肉体上留下一大片自己的痕迹。

帝国猫魅斜靠在枕头上，双腿搭在加纳肩上，任由加纳抬起然后分开他的腿，露出隐藏在臀缝中的穴口。加纳试探着用一只手指侵入内部，过于紧涩的触感让他抽回手，拿起被随意放在床头的恢复药倒在手上，涂满手指，然后慢慢抚弄穴口的褶皱，等到穴口被他弄得足够柔软湿润，才慢慢伸进去开拓。

指节小心的进入，轻轻碾过肉壁，等到全部进入，微微转动了一下，稍稍松动后便模仿着抽插的动作一进一出，足够松软后又插入一指，拓展着内部的甬道，没过多久加纳就找到了让自己心仪对象兴奋的一点，等到对方的身体做好准备后，手指微微撑开穴口，把蓝色的粘稠药液灌进穴内，随后把自己挺立已久胀得发痛的肉棒狠狠的插进因为冰凉药物突然进入有些颤抖着的肉穴。

加纳甜甜蜜蜜的搂抱着自己的同族，他的阴茎被猫魅的后穴紧紧咬住，一点点轻微的动作都能得到对方紧致肠肉的回应，一只手抚摸着恋人翘起的肉棒，另一只手在对方紧实的胸、腹部的肌肉上来回抚触。

“这里...唔啊...”

敏感的位置被准确而又凶狠的肏弄着的猫魅勾着加纳的腰喘息着，蓝色的药液随着加纳的动作被挤出，弄的两人连接的地方滑溜溜湿漉漉的，从那处蜂拥而上的难以承受的快感弄得他双腿发软，加纳又在不断套弄着他的阴茎，揉弄着敏感的顶端。

“呜..不行了.....哈啊....”

射出的精液溅在小腹，但体力更好的冒险者明显还没有达到顶峰，猫魅环住加纳的脖子，小声呜咽着舔着冒险者的颈窝。

在无聊的驻守日子中，他的每天唯一期待的就是这个冒险者和他躲在角落悄悄打牌的时间，甚至为了让这个冒险者能多来几次，他甚至把他想要的卡牌藏起来不带在身上。听到准备撤退的命令后，他把冒险者一直想要的牌给了冒险者，本来以为他拿到卡后不会再来了，没想到现在是他被冒险者绑回家了。

“嗯...加纳...加纳...慢点...”高潮过的更加敏感的身体受不住加纳带着刺的肉棒，猫魅族的肉棒虽然和人族的差不多，但在某一方面和那些野外的猫科动物们一样，柱身上密密麻麻的全是细小的肉刺，还好现在加纳已经没在抚弄他的阴茎，只是抱着他的腰，一下又一下凶猛的进攻，每一下都几乎把他顶穿，快整个抽出，然后又把他拽回来一次吞入巨大粗硬的肉棒。

又是一阵大力的冲撞，在接近爆发的时候掐住猫魅的腰疯狂抽动，在猫魅已经被无法承受的快感弄到失神，嘴微微张开后，终于一口气肏到最深处，绷紧身体把精液一股一股全部射进了猫魅的体内。

加纳喘着气趴在同族的胸口，阴茎依旧没舍得拔出来，依依不舍的埋在同族的身体里，脑袋轻轻磨蹭着同族的胸口，尾巴缠着另一条尾巴。

“我知道的，你为什么故意不给我卡。你还每天一大早就蹲在那等我，我都知道的。”

缓过神的猫魅手搭在加纳毛绒绒的卷发上抚摸着像幼猫踩奶一样在他胸口拱来拱去的冒险者。不过，好像闻到什么味道？

“加纳，你有没有闻到什么东西糊掉的味道？”

“卧槽！！！我的汤！！！！！”


End file.
